Plates comprising a plurality of sample vessels in matrix configuration are commonly used for handling liquid samples in laboratories. A common standard comprises a “microtitration plate” including 8*12 vessels (i.e. wells or cuvettes) at 9 mm intervals. Plates comprising a support with locations for placing the wells are also commonly used. The wells may be discrete or form arrays of several wells each. The arrays may particularly consist of single-row strips. The strips may also be such from which wells are detachable for use in the number desired in each case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,672 discloses a support for a microtitration plate comprising square orifices for wells. On one side of each orifice a flexible tongue is provided for pressing a well inserted into the orifice against the opposite wall. In this manner, the wells will remain in position on the support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,536 describes a similar support and a well for use together with the support, the well comprising additionally planar locking surfaces on opposite sides. When rotated about its vertical axis in the orifice, the well will be locked into the desired position with still higher precision.